


Curly Chan

by INeedTherapy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Curly-Haired Bang Chan, Felix Is A Troll, Fluff and Crack, Hair, I am somewhat obsessed with his wavy hair, Implied Relationships, M/M, Seungmin Is A Troll, YOU RAISED ME MOTHER, most characters are just cameos, my mom didn't know who i was, she almost called the police bc she "couldn't find me", the chanjin is barely there, these are all things that happened to me when i was younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedTherapy/pseuds/INeedTherapy
Summary: read the tags.this is pure fluff and crack, featuring curly haired chan and his boyfriend minhothe kids are all trolls





	Curly Chan

Chan sighed tiredly, shaking his head. It was too early in the morning for him to drown his hair in product. Especially since the group’s schedules for the day mostly consisted of dance and vocal practices. With a whole day spent inside, Chan doubted that he would have to deal with any media coverage of his fluffy, curly hair. With that satisfyingly lazy thought, he finished brushing his teeth and went to work on waking up the younger members and getting them prepared for the day. The rap line just had to work with Chan to compose more songs, while the dance line would be working through a new choreography and the vocalists would have to deal with practicing and perfecting the notes for their new songs. 

Chan strode through the hallway, humming quietly to himself as he double checked that Woojin was up and getting ready. The oldest of the group had a knack for waking up early and helping their leader rally the troops. The next on the list would be the youngest of the group. They tended to take a while to wake up, but once fully awake were more energetic than the rest of the group. 

The leader pushed open the door, stepping into the room carefully; it wouldn’t be the first time an unlucky and sleep-deprived member had fallen face-first into the floor after tripping over some article of clothing or shoes that had been ripped off at the first chance after a gruelling night of dance practices. More mindful than in the past, Chan crept through the bedroom to the set of bunk beds closest to the door.

“Felix, wake up.” Chan spoke in English, knowing that it was difficult for his fellow Australian to comprehend Korean so early in the morning. 

Felix grumbled, shifting around in bed to glare accusingly at Chan for waking him up. His eyes widened in shock, however, as he noticed Chan’s hair. His  _ very much curly  _ hair. 

“You good, bro?” he mumbled, sitting up in bed. 

Chan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“What do you mean, what do I mean? Your hair!” Felix exclaimed as he got out of bed. 

“What about my hair?” Chan asked defensively, as he went to shake Seungmin and Jeongin awake.

“He means that it’s insanely curly, hyung.” Seungmin’s voice came from where his head was just peeking out of the covers.

“Don’t disrespect my hair, child.” Chan switched back to Korean as Jeongin joined the other three in the land of the living. 

“Don’t think I don’t know about  _ your _ dark past, Felix. We’ve all seen the fedora.”

Felix gasped dramatically, wailing, “Oh no, he knows my secrets!”

“Yeah, yeah. Take your secrets and go wake up your hyungs. I’ll get Minho.”

Chan shook his head in fond exasperation. If that was the kids’ reaction, God only knew what his boyfriend would say.

 

\---

 

“Lee Minho, if you do not remove your hands from my goddamn hair, so help me I will kill you.”

Minho whined, and continued petting his boyfriend. “But Channie,” he drawled. 

“Min, I get that my hair is curly, but you need to understand that it is always like this. It is not naturally straight, and if you keep f--”

“Watch your language, Chan.” Woojin chastised from the front seat.

“-- petting me, you will never see my curly hair again. Clear?”

Minho pouted, but obediently removed his hands from the fluffy mess on top of Chan’s head as they arrived at the company building. 

Chan didn’t know if he could survive a whole day of this.

 

\---

 

Throughout the day, Chan got looks of confusion from everyone except for the stylists, who knew of his natural curls. At one point, while he went to grab vending machine snacks for the other members, a manager attempted to call security on him because he didn’t recognize Chan, and thought he was an obsessive fan.

With his mood significantly soured, Chan was walking a thin line between calm and screaming at the next person who even looked in his direction.

Unfortunately, his boyfriend was still quite attached to his curls. Minho spent the time during breaks either petting Chan or staring at him, eliciting catcalls from the other members. Meaning, Chan was ready to murder his boyfriend and all of his bandmates and just go solo. 

Chan entertained the thought for a while, going solo and killing all of the idiots around him. He pushed that thought away, however, as Jeongin sweetly asked for his help on a math problem for school that he was completing during break. Luckily for them, the group was too cute (and persuasive) for Chan to kill them.

Though, that didn’t mean he wasn’t completely pissed at everyone for the rest of the day.

\---

 

Chan smiled contentedly as he got out of the shower. If there was anything he loved more than music, it was being clean. He had allowed the other members to shower before him that night, so that the younger ones wouldn’t be too tired during school the next day. 

He strolled out of the bathroom quietly, hoping to not wake the others as he made his way down the hall to his room. He stopped in front of the door to his, Woojin’s, and Minho’s room, turning the doorknob carefully, and pushing the door open. He started a little as he saw Minho standing in the middle of the room, very much  _ not _ asleep. Chan sighed in exasperation. 

“Minho, you should go to sleep. You spent the entire day dancing, you have to be exhausted?” Chan directed, not unkindly.

“Yeah, I’m a bit tired, but I didn’t get any alone time with you all day. . .” Minho whined.

Chan sighed, for what must have been the thousandth time that day, but let a sweet smile grace his features. As tiring as it was to have to deal with a whole group’s worth of little kids, and his whiny boyfriend, moments like this made Chan remember exactly why he fell for Minho; his kindness, and caring, and passionate love and devotion for everything that he did.

“Okay, okay. But where’s Woojin-hyung? You didn’t kill him and get the maknaes to get rid of the body, did you? ‘Cause Changbin tried that, once, with Jisung and--”

Minho interrupted his rambling, “Relax, Channie. Hyung is just in the living room, picking up after the babies. You know they’re messy when they’re tired.”

Chan let his shoulders drop. “Yeah, okay. That’s fine. Should I go help him, though? Woojin works too hard, honestly, and it’s so late, it could wait until the morning. . .”

“Babe, you’re fine. Woojin is an adult and he can handle putting away some shoes. Meanwhile, I want to get in some sleepy cuddles, so get your butt over here and lay down with me.” Minho’s voice left no room for argument.

Chan bowed his head slightly, nodding. As much as he wanted to work and get everything done so the whole group could rest, nothing sounded better than warm, soft cuddling with his sweet boyfriend after a long day of work. 

As his eyes began to slip closed, Chan heard Minho’s voice. “Hey, Woojinnie.”

“Hi, hyung. . .” Chan slurred tiredly.

Minho and Woojin exchanged a soft look. 

“He’s so damn cute, isn’t he, Jin.”

Chan was asleep before he heard Woojin’s response.

 

\---

 

Chan groaned, peeling his eyes open as his phone rang loudly. He checked the time to find that it was nearly five in the morning and their manager was calling.

“Hello, hyungnim. What’s up? Did our schedule change?” he asked

The manager responded with a laugh at the leader’s sleep-ridden voice. “Yeah, Chan. Take a look outside.”

Chan rolled his eyes as he joked, “You know, why can’t you tell me? I don’t wanna get out of bed. . .”

“Yeah, yeah. Teenagers. But everyone’s snowed in, and the company building is having issues with the heating and cooling, so practices are cancelled, as well as the younger ones’ classes.”

Chan sat up abruptly. “Really?” he exclaimed, significantly more enthused than when he woke up.

“Yup. You guys are free, but tomorrow won’t be. Have a good day, Chan.”

“Thanks, hyungnim! Have a good day.” Chan grinned as he hung up, promptly getting up after a small struggle to escape Minho’s clingy hold.

He nimbly jumped over his boyfriend, landing on the floor. He then ambled out of the room silently, beginning his journey from room to room to turn off all of their individual alarms. Chan was about to enter the last room when Woojin exited the bathroom. 

Barely resisting the urge to scream, Chan turned around to face him. “Hyung, what are you doing up? Your alarm doesn’t go off for another twenty minutes.”

Woojin smiled mischievously at the leader’s shock. “I woke up a bit early to help you out with breakfast and the kids. Minho turned off your alarm anyway, so it’s not like you would wake up.”

“Thanks for the thought, but Manager-nim called. We got snowed in, so I was just going and turning off all of their alarms. No use in making the babies wake up early when there’s nothing to do.”

Woojin laughed quietly. “Well, that’s annoying. I got up for nothing!”

“Hey,” Chan chastised him. “Thanks for waking up at the ass-crack of dawn for me.”

The older of the two shook his head at Chan’s use of expletive.

“I could have used the sleep, honestly. Minho and everyone else was being so annoying yesterday, I swear.” Chan lamented, “It’s just hair that is wavier than usual! I don’t understand why they must do this to me. Minho kept petting me and calling me cute, I can’t wait to straighten my hair out. Too much of a hassle to deal with everyone.” 

“Minho’s right, though.” Woojin smirked. 

Chan tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You do look pretty damn cute.”

With that, the oldest turned on his heel and sauntered into the final room to turn off the last kids’ alarms, leaving behind a bright-red Chan.


End file.
